Behind The Scene : Melamar Sasuke
by Sui Cide In Stinct
Summary: Behind the Scene : Melamar Sasuke. Sasuke x Naruto(?). For Indonesian SasuNaru Day 2013. Karena melamar Sasuke tidak sesederhana kalimat, "Hey, Sasuke. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"


"Hey, Sasuke. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

* * *

Behind the Scene ; Melamar Sasuke

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Rate T

Sasuke x Naruto

For Indonesian SasuNaru Day 2013.

Karena melamar Sasuke tidak sesederhana kalimat, "Hey, Sasuke. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Contains yaoi, OOC, typo(s), and anything else you can find inside as a warning.

* * *

Kalimat di atas adalah salah satu kalimat yang bisa kalian gunakan untuk melamar Sasuke. Tentunya jika kalian tidak ditendang lebih dulu karena dituduh sok dekat olehnya. Mari kita perjelas dulu apa yang akan dibahas disini.

- Siapa itu Sasuke?

Sasuke disini adalah objek yang sudah saya lamar beberapa kali namun nihil. Dalam beberapa kasus bahkan Sasuke langsung lari ke pelukan seseorang yang lebih berhak. Orochimaru, misalnya. Walau sudah jadi objek grepe-grepe setiap harinya, Sasuke tampak lebih betah bersama Orochimaru daripada saya yang melamarnya 5 menit sekali.

- Cara mengeja Sasuke yang benar : Sas-uke, Cacuke, atau S45Uq3hh?

Tidak ada. Jika anda menganggap "Sas-uke" adalah ejaan yang benar, anda harus mulai berpikir apakah nama anda juga termasuk bagian dari permainan _Find a word_ atau bukan. Dan untuk anda yang berpikir "Cacuke" adalah ejaan yang benar, maka anda harus mengingat lagi berapa umur anda. Dan dalam bahasa inggris, nama Cacuke ini malah bisa dieja menjadi "Kakuke". Tapi, jika anda bersikeras menganggap "S45Uq3hh" adalah yang paling benar, maka yang salah adalah otak anda.

- Apa bahasa inggrisnya rumah?

"Hauuuus." Ah, kenapa pertanyaannya jadi melenceng begini?

- Usaha yang sudah dicoba untuk melamar Sasuke?

Buaaaaaanyak. Saya sudah mencoba dari sekedar mengirim bunga dengan kartu ucapan "Marry me" yang seketika dibuang Sasuke sampai masuk acara TV yang juga seketika ditolak.

Dalam rangka mengenang usaha saya melamar Sasuke inilah awal tercetusnya ide untuk mereview beberapa adegan yang tersensor di cerita-cerita sebelumnya. Dan selama itu pula saya akan bersenang hati jika kalian memanggil saya "Sensei".

P.S. cerita yang dimaksud adalah fanfiksi-fanfiksi yang terlebih dahulu dipublish sebelum ini.

x~x~x

Scene 1 : Sasuke's Destiny

Valley of death.

Sharingan dan mata kyuubi bertemu. Sama seperti terakhir kali mereka bertarung.

_Kubisikan bait-bait kesepian diantara desau angin kencang. Gema irama-irama dari sudut sayatan luka melingkupi inci dunia nyata. Andai tak kubuka kegelapan ini._

Antara chidori dan rasengan saling menyerukan suara mereka.

_Ilusi demi ilusi kian berlanjut tanpa ku tahu lagi mana yang nyata. Senyuman itu, ilusi kah? Tangisan itu, nyata kah?_

Meski terasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari sorot mata kyuubi-nya. Entah apa? Apapun itu yang ada dipikirannya. Mereka belum berniat mengakhiri pertarungan.

_Aku tak bisa lagi temukan harapan. Karenanya aku lari dari kenyataan. Baris-baris waktu kini dan esok tak dapat lagi kubedakan._

"Ini yang terakhir. Apa benar kau tak mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Tidak."

Lalu mata kyuubi itu tersembunyikan oleh helai-helai pirangnya.

_Aku ingin keluar dari kegelapan ini. Tapi kenapa aku malah makin tenggelam di dalamnya. Cahaya. Kebahagiaan. Persahabatan. Dimana? Dimana berada?_

Sharingan-nya diam-diam mengamati perubahan ekspresi lawannya. Benarkah itu yang dia inginkan? Selama ini dia sudah menunggu kesempatan ini. Tapi saat dia punya kesempatan, dia tak bisa mengakuinya.

_Darah. Luka. Pertarungan. Kematian. Kegelapan. Mengapa tak lenyap semua itu dalam diriku? Sisa-sisa cahaya itu makin menjauh._

Kematian seluruh anggota klan-nya. Kematian kakak-nya. Dendam. Amarah. Benci. Rasa sakit. Semua hal yang ia teriakan pada lawannya. Bahwa orang yang sejak awal tak punya keluarga tak bisa merasakan penderitaannya.

_Aku ingin kembali. Aku ingin meraih sisi lain kenyataan yang ditunjukan olehnya. Aku lari. Terus lari dari kegelapan yang perlahan menelanku. Tapi kemana tujuanku?_

Walau sebenarnya ada satu hal. Meski dia tak pernah mau mengakuinya. Sebenarnya orang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah orang yang paling mengerti perasaannya.

_Aku hanya berlari tanpa arah tujuan. Terjebak dalam lingkaran kegelapan yang terus melekat. Makin pekat. Cahaya itu kian sirna._

"Kita selesaikan ini seperti dulu..." gumamnya.

Tanpa ada jeda, keduanya langsung saling menatap. Hanya saja si pemilik mata kyuubi itu tidak menatap sengit padanya. Tatapan apa itu. Itu, sedih?

Dan apa yang menyerang hatinya kini? Sesal? Iba?

_Tidak. Jangan menghilang. Jangan tenggelamkan aku dalam keabadian gelap ini. Aku masih ingin melihatnya. Aku ingin mengecap sisi lain kenyataan itu darinya. Aku ingin menemuinya._

Mereka melompat dari pijakan masing-masing. Dengan perasaan tak menentu, keduanya memantapkan diri saling menyerang. Sharingan-nya, di detik terakhir chidori melesat, mendapati mata kyuubi lawannya terganti dengan iris biru cerah.

_Tunggu. Tunggu aku..._

Rasengan lawannya menghilang. Dan...

Zrash!

Ketika tangan Naruto meraih wajahnya, sharingan Sasuke terganti onyx hitam. Terkejut dengan reaksi dari -mantan- sahabatnya. "Na-Naruto ... kenapa...?"

"Hey, Sasuke. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"B-bodoh!"

x~x~x

Scene 2 : Second Love Song

Ini pemakaman.

Kau melihat sekelilingmu. Kini benar-benar hanya ada kau dan dia.

Dia berhenti. Didepan sebuah nisan. Samar kau melihat nama yang terukir disana. Uzumaki kushina.

"Sensei..." gumammu tanpa sadar.

"Confutatis maledictis, flammis acribus addictis, voca me cum benedictus. Oro supplex et acclinis, cor contritum quasi cinis, gere curam mei finis."

Suaranya merdu. Meski yang dinyanyikannya adalah sebuah requiem. Sangat merdu.

"Ini hari ulang tahun ibuku," sosok itu berujar. 10 Juli. Hari ulang tahun gurumu. Uzumaki Kushina.

Tanpa membiarkan sedetik berlalu, kau menghambur padanya. Memeluknya dari belakang. Topi yang menyembunyikan rambut pirangnya terlepas. Tidak salah lagi, Sosok yang kau peluk saat ini adalah Naruto.

"Naruto," panggilmu lirih.

Dia berbalik, menunjukkan sapphire-nya padamu. Wajahnya masih semanis dulu. Tinggi badannya juga masih dibawahmu. Badannya ramping, tidak seperti kau yang kekar dan tegap.

"Kau telah meraih impianmu. Kau sang maestro. Sedangkan aku tidak meraih apapun. Ibuku meninggal setelah seminggu kami pindah. Aku sendirian," ujarnya sendu.

"Yang tak bisa kulupakan adalah saat kau mengajariku. Kau berusaha keras walau kau tahu aku payah. Aku senang saat kau tidak menyerah mengajariku dan membiarkan aku masuk ke kehidupanmu begitu lama. Meski awalnya kau putus asa padaku,"

"Kau adalah inspirasiku. Aku senang karena akhirnya kau menerimaku,"

"Hey, Sasuke. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"..."

"Sasuke?"  
"B-bodoh!"

x~x~x

Scene 3 : Masih Di Langit

Mereka tetap sama. Bertengkar karena hal sepele dan ia yang menengahi. Mereka tetap sama, seakan tidak ada agenda penghianatan dari riwayat hidup Uchiha Sasuke saat kembali ke Konoha. Mereka tetap sama, menjadi tempat pulang satu sama lain dan Sakura yang menyaksikan.

Namun semua jadi tidak sama, saat Naruto membawa seorang bocah lima tahun yang bersembuyi di semak-semak dekat mereka. Rambutnya raven, matanya biru, cerulean. Wajahnya manis. Bajunya kotor dan robek. Lehernya terluka-

"Ya ampun, sini, akan kuobati lukamu!" Sakura sigap mengeluarkan peralatan medisnya. Anak itu sedikit bergetar, takut, kukunya sengaja menggores luka di lengan kirinya. Naruto menenangkannya, Sasuke menanggapi dengan 'Hn', Sai mengamatinya.

"Kenapa aku merasa anak ini campuran kalian berdua, Naruto, Sasuke," Sai berujar mantap. Menyamakan anak di sebelahnya dengan dua orang yang mengaku rival abadi. Sai mengangguk. Tanda ia yakin dengan ucapannya. "Memang mirip! Namai saja anak ini Suna. Singkatan Sasuke dan Naruto!"

"Sai, jangan seenaknya memberi nama! Dia 'kan punya nama sendiri!" Sakura menyela. Sasuke dan Naruto sedikit salah tingkah.

Di luar dugaan, anak itu mengangguk. Menebar senyum manisnya pada Sai. "Bolehkah aku memakai nama itu? Aku ... tidak punya nama."

Sai melempar senyum inosennya pada Sasuke dan Naruto. "Mulai sekarang, Suna adalah anak kalian, Sasuke, Naruto!"

Sakura memperhatikan keduanya berpandangan sebentar, kemudian membuang muka ke arah berlawanan ditambah rona tipis di masing-masing wajah mereka.

"Hey, Sasuke. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"..."

"Sasuke?"  
"B-bodoh!"

x~x~x

Scene 4 : Just Between Us

Karena tak setiap masaku bertransisi sempurna.

Terkadang aku menemukan diriku hampir menjemput kematian. Terkadang pula aku temukan diriku dijemput harapan.

Dan apa kau tahu?

Sesuatu yang membuatku bertahan hingga kini?

Hal yang menahanku agar tak terjatuh dalam kematian, adalah dirimu.

Aku bahagia karena akhirnya aku temukan hal yang lebih berharga dari hidupku. Kau sematkan hal yang berharga, tapi disaat yang sama, kau sematkan kehancuran.

Kau diujung masa. Menantang nyawa. Menantang takdir. Meski sebenarnya takdir mempermainkanmu. Mempermainkan nasib kita.

"Bertahanlah..."

Kau berkata kita bisa melewati setiap aral. Tanpa kau tahu, sebenarnya kita terjebak. Dalam dentangan lagu kematian kita.

Aral itu tak pernah tiada. Mereka bersembunyi sampai mereka menemukan waktu yang tepat. Untuk menghancurkan kita. Menghancurkan kita sampai ke sendi terkecil. Sehingga kita tak mampu bangkit.

Kita akan mati karena kebodohan kita sendiri.

"Jangan lepaskan aku, Naruto," kaueratkan tubuhmu padaku. Kau terlalu takut jika aku melepasmu, lalu kau mati sendirian.

Aku dan kau tergerus kekalutan. Semakin dan semakin nyata, masamu beradaptasi di dunia terus berkurang. Dan aku tak mampu berbuat apa-apa ... kecuali mendekapmu.

Meyakinkan bahwa aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Jika kau mati, aku pun ikut mati.

Karena aku terlanjur memberikan jiwaku padamu. Kau pemegang nyawaku. Aku seonggok jasad tak berarti tanpamu.

Karena kau terlanjur memberikan hatimu padaku. Kupegang esensimu. Kau sebuah tubuh tak berhati tanpaku.

"Aku takut..."

Setiap getaran yang tercipta dari suaramu makin menunjukkan kerapuhanmu.

"Aku takut mati..."

Dan rintihanmu bercampur disela getaran dan isakan halusmu. Aku tak mampu lagi. Aku tak kuasa bersikap tegar dipelukanmu.

Kugenggam tanganmu seerat yang kubisa. Agar sekali lagi kau tahu. Aku bersamamu. Jika kematian menjemputmu, maka dia juga menjemputku.

Kupersempit jarak kita. Kau terlalu kalut sehingga tak menyadari aku menarik wajahmu. Kutautkan bibirku dengan bibirmu. Kuraih lumuran darah yang tersisa disudut bibirmu.

Masih pahit. Bahkan lebih pahit. Karena kita tahu, kehancuran merajammu dari dalam.

Dengan waktumu yang semakin menipis, aku masih bodoh.

Yang bisa kulakukan hanya berharap. Karena kesakitan ini terlalu menikam logikaku. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untukmu. Dan aku tak menyadarinya.

Kita terlalu bodoh. Kau lemah. Dan aku payah. Kita saling bergantung pada benang tipis takdir yang dapat terputus kapan saja. Dan kita tak menyadarinya.

"Hey, Sasuke. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"..."

"Sasuke?"  
"B-bodoh!"

x~x~x

scene 4 : Audisi Akatsuki

"Aniki gak punya cermin ya! Keriput Aniki terlihat sekali! Aku sudah bilang pakai krim pemudaan dini. Bukan krim penuaan dini!"

Sasuke menarik kerah baju Itachi. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dia juga mulai terisak. Semua semata-mata karena Itachi. Pria yang mengaku tampan by default padahal keriput bertengger di wajahnya. Memalukan. Pria itu sudah mencoreng nama klan Uchiha sebagai produsen pria ganteng yang merajai belantika keturunan internasional.

"Sasuke, bukan begitu," sangkal Itachi. Bukan Itachi tak berusaha. Selama ini Itachi sudah mengembara ke seluruh penjuru dunia untuk menemukan salon hebat. Sayang dari semua salon itu, tak ada satupun salon yang berhasil menghilangkan keriput Itachi. Akhirnya Itachi membeli krim anti keriput dari berbagai merek.

Tanyakan saja pada Kakuzu. Dia tahu hutang Itachi tak kurang dari satu juta ryo cuma demi membeli kosmetik. Tanyakan juga pada Kisame yang pernah digadaikan lima kali pada tante girang oleh Itachi demi perawatan salon gratis.

"Maafkan Aniki, Sasuke..." Itachi memeluk Sasuke. Dia tak bermaksud membuat Sasuke menangis tersedu-sedu karena malu. Itachi menepuk pelan kepala Sasuke untuk menenangkannya.

Dalam hati, Itachi menyesalkan. Merenung ria. Bertanya-tanya, apa wajah tampan by default miliknya bisa bertahan lama dengan mencoba kosmetik bermerek Oond's Age Miracle, menghilangkan tanda penuaan dalam waktu 7 hari.

"Hey, Sasuke. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"..."

"Sasuke?"  
"Baka aniki! Itu dialog Naruto!"

x~x~x

Scene 5 : Yes! My Brother is Gay!

Menjadi orang Jepang asli itu kadang tidak menyenangkan. Bukan, bukan. Ini bukan soal kurangnya keuntungan hidup di Jepang bisa mendapat manga yaoi secara mudah, atau dapat melihat berbagai jenis dan tipe uke secara eksklusif, bukan.

Sasuke membicarakan kemampuannya yang kurang di bidang bahasa asing. Ya, itu. Baru saja ia menahan malu (lagi) karena (masih) salah menjawab pertanyaan bahasa inggris dari gurunya yang -klimis-sesat-mesum- bernama Hidan.

Ia (lagi-lagi) amat sangat makin sebal sekali karena gurunya yang terhormat -sesat dan mesum- menyuruhnya (kembali) les privat pada Naruto, yang mau tak mau harus diakui lebih hebat berbahasa inggris karena pernah tinggal -dan tersesat- di negeri Paman Sam. Tak peduli jika saat ini Sasuke masih trauma.

"Jangan menolak, Sasuke. Kau masih butuh mendapat banyak pelajaran tambahan dari Naruto," Hidan menghela napas berat. Sasuke sangat keras kepala dalam menolak sarannya. Ia menoleh kearah lain, berharap bisa mengalihkan perhatian, "Nah, anak-anak, ada yang bisa membuat kalimat simple future?"

"HE WILL RAPE ME! AGAIN!" Sasuke berteriak dramatis sambil menunjuk Naruto yang tersenyum polos di sampingnya.

Hidan berkedip beberapa kali. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, Hidan mengangguk ragu, "I-itu kalimat yang bagus, Sasuke. Coba kata yang lain?"

Sasuke tersungkur ke mejanya. Membenturkan kepala berkali-kali sembari menyumpahi otak -minimalis- Hidan yang salah menangkap maksud Sasuke. "Aku akan absen dari pelajaran ini untuk beberapa pertemuan," sahut Sasuke melambaikan tangannya dengan malas.

Hidan mengangguk lagi. Menengok ke arah muridnya yang lain untuk bertanya, "Ada yang bisa menerjemahkan contoh kalimat Sasuke ke dalam bahasa inggris?"

Sasuke menepuk keningnya. Merutuk tentang bagaimana otak Hidan bisa sangat minimalis dan bagaimana Naruto masih bisa tersenyum polos seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Kurasa aku butuh air panas."

"Hey, Sasuke. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Naruto berbisik seduktif, tangannya meraba pinggang dan sabuk Sasuke.

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"DASAR KAU MESUM!"

PLAK!

x~x~x

Saya harus mengakui kalau yang terakhir itu sakit. Jasmani maupun rohani.

Dari sini saya cuma dapat menyimpulkan kalau dialog favorit Sasuke adalah, "B-bodoh!" entah karena terlalu malu atau kelebihan rasa malu untuk mengungkapkan bahwa ternyata dia mau menikah dengan saya.

Pelajaran apa yang dapat diambil dari kasus-kasus ini?

Banyak. Kalian bisa menyimpulkan jika ingin melamar Sasuke tidak perlu latar, kalimat yang basa-basi. Bukankah ada pepatah mengatakan, "Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya."

Oke, saya tidak tahu apa hubungannya dengan pepatah itu, tapi, serius deh. Kalian tak perlu lompat tali, kayang atau terjun ke jurang untuk melamar Sasuke. Apa tidak bisa melamar dengan cara yang lebih normal?

Lagipula, jujur itu penting. Pegang saya tangannya seperti ini, lalu tatap matanya dalam-dalam. Hembuskan napas pelan, tersenyum selembut mungkin dan tanyakan, "Hey, Sasuke. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"B-bodoh!"

"..."

"Tentu saja, bodoh!"

Uzumaki Naruto. The only son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. Current mood : :insert blushing face here:

* * *

Etto...

Saya bisa jelaskan...

Ah...

Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, saya tidak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa...

H-happy SasuNaru Day 2013! |w･*)


End file.
